Walking on Edges
by Dear Summer
Summary: AU/AH. "Nobody cares even if I die." "What if I say I do?" A young girl attempts to commit suicide but is luckily saved by a random british stranger. Oneshot. Klaroline.


**AN** — I know I have several on-going stories, but I feel like writing this because the idea ran around my head since a few days ago. It haunt me like crazy. So I'm pouring it down into a one shot fanfiction featuring Klaroline and here you go!

**Disclaimer** — I do not own anything except the plot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Walking on Edges**

* * *

_I see my life finally ends here_.

Caroline smiled bitterly as soon as she reached the highest floor of the hotel building. She walked away from the stairs area, feeling the cold wind stabbing her skin, but she didn't care about it. Her legs moved heavily toward the edge of the building and sat on it, letting her feet touched its building wall and glasses down there. She don't know exactly how to smile anymore—even if she did, it was a bitter one, very bitter one.

She used to smile widely in public. Her heart even smiling as well. Her smiles were gone when a man she loved the most left her. It was hurt. He was laughing when she was feeling hurt inside her heart. Nobody could make her happy since then, she rarely smiled and laughed. Even her family didn't care about her being hurt. She hated her life. She hated her family. She hated herself.

_Yeah, as much as people hate me. They hate me. Yeah, they do._

She remembered how he left her with all his promises he was supposed to keep. Exactly, her boyfriend. He promised her that he would love her forever until death separated them and he also promised to give her a better life soon. He promised about their wedding. He promised to build a home for her and their kids soon. _Your promises are bullshit, so no thank you for your offers because I believe I'm not interested._

She laughed while rubbing her hand which was full of scars that she made. It was a very beautiful tattoo, at least it helped me to feel better. She could feel nothing—because she felt all kind of feelings already—from being happy to being totally screwed. She didn't feel hurt anymore because she already felt them a couple of times before. She was usual with it.

After her boyfriend, her stepmother too. She didn't treat her like she was her daughter whenever her father wasn't around and he would nag at her when she accused her stepmother doing something bad to her. Nobody understood her. Her father even chose the bitch over his own daughter. She missed her mother.

_I'm coming, mom. Are you waiting for me?_

Caroline looked up to the sky. Smiling as if she was talking with her mother there. These days—she was acting different and rebellious—she smoke cigarettes and drunk alcohols like every nights to reduce the pain, or at least she thought it would. Self-harm was her only option when the painful memories came back.

She was once caught off-guard smoking cigarettes and about to drink alcohols by her father—and what she received was a hard slap on hour cheek—instead of a warm hug to comfort her because he should have know she went through rough times alone. She was in a very rough shape. Too bad he never noticed it. And now she was going to meet her mother. Nobody cared if she disappeared. Not even her father she used to love and trust so much. Not even her friends who was now avoiding her for what she did. _Hah, like I care about them_. Caroline smiled again at her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and wondered when her name was written on the grave's rock. _RIP Caroline Forbes_. She would be very happy, and she could finally live in peace with her mother in heaven where nobody could hurt her more.

After so much thought, she eventually stood up and closed her eyes. Here I am in the end of my life, she let out a deep but relieved sigh.

"You're too beautiful to die,"

She heard someone talked behind her with a nice thick british accent. Opening her eyes, she took a step back only to see someone that stopped her attempt. "W-who are you?" Her voice was husky and shaky—she even looked dead pale and sick. _She must be troubled_, he mused.

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself, I'm aware. My name is Klaus Mikaelson. And what's your name, love?" He replied shortly with a playful smile while approaching the blonde female, but not wanting to seemed like a threat to her.

"Like you want to know."

Her sarcastic reply amused him more. He never met such interesting woman before. Especially with such beauty that no one barely have. "I honestly do." He smiled which made her quiet for a few seconds. "Who wouldn't like to know a beautiful woman like you?"

"Everyone." She said simply without looking back at him, she was looking straight ahead where other buildings were now standing.

Klaus shrugged while walking closer, and now he was right next to her. "Fine. Except me."

Caroline turned to him, watching his body figure which was a little bit taller than she was. His hair was sandy blonde and curly. Obviously attractive even hotter than her ex-boyfriend who turned into a completely bastard for leaving her like she would be okay with him being disappeared. "Whatever," she spoke followed with a frustrated sigh. She didn't get it why this guy was digging about her. "Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Forbes. That's a beautiful name, love. It suits your beautiful self." He was turning back to her and smiled. The moment she saw his smile, she was honestly melted because it was attractive, she should admit, but she promised herself not to fall in love with anybody else.

"That's sweet. But I'm not interested," she said while slowly walking back to the edge but he stopped her once again with his words. "What are you doing, Caroline?"

"I'm jumping to live a better life."

"Why?" Klaus seemed like to delay what she was going to do because he was worried—and he would like to know why she was jumping—perhaps he could help.

"And what does that concern you?" She slightly turned to him again, this time with an irritated expression. "Nobody cares even if I die."

"What if I say I do?" He replied simply, flat with no expression toward her.

"You're a stranger, it's not possible that you do."

Klaus laughed softly at the comment. "Alright, love, jump if you think it will solve your problem. I will jump as well since I want to feel better too."

He was actually kidding, but he was really about to jump, it was depending on his luck that he wasn't really falling. It was like between death and life. "Wait, no!" Caroline stopped him by holding his left arm. "And what does that concern you love?"

"Fine! I'm- I'm not jumping." Caroline took a few step back as he followed her. _This guy is seriously ruining my plans, but he was really something_. She was still looking at him with studious concern to make sure he was actually a good guy unlike the other ones she met. "Why don't you let me jump? I am nobody. We're strangers. Why do you care?"

"Let's say I care because I'm a friend?"

Caroline breathed out, she never thought there was someone who cared about her again. Though she was somewhat afraid that he was just another jerk that came and leave, she kinda believed that he was really a good guy. "Everybody hurt me and treat me like I'm a trash," Caroline finally spoke. "I'm just afraid you are the same."

_Now I know._

Klaus turned to see her. He was now looking at her in concern, he didn't feel how she felt, but he knew exactly how does it feel. He couldn't help but to send her a supportive smile, hoping it could make her feel better. He couldn't tell her if he wasn't the same with those people who hurt her, but he would only prove in meant time. "You should rest, look at your pale lips and skin. Have you eaten anything today, love?"

She didn't reply and was only looking down to her toes. From her reaction, he knew she haven't eat. He knew even before she showed that quiet reaction, but he attempted to question her to at least make her talk more because he loved how she talked. "I know you haven't." He was unexpectedly upset to know she haven't eat. But he tried to calm himself. "I suppose you to come with me, since I was going to have breakfast as well. Don't let your skinny body ruins your pretty face, love."

Caroline glanced up, looking into his eyes. It wasn't too long before she saw he reached out his hand toward her, waiting for her to take it. She wondered why she felt like trusting a stranger this quick. Although he saved her from commiting suicide, he was however still a random stranger. "Aren't you hungry?" He creased one of his brows, his look somewhat convinced her that he was trustworthy more than anyone she knew before. "F-fine."

She took his hand.

And he could feel how shaky she was.

They were now walking down the stairs of the building though on the way she asked him to release her hands because she felt unusual with it. It has been a while since she felt such a warm hold, but she wasn't usual with it. He couldn't help but to release it as she wished, because he didn't like forcing a female. Now they were inside his car as they left the building to look for a place to have breakfast. On the way, he noticed she remained silent while looking out through the glass and it made him wonder more about what made her like this since girls these days were talkative, but not her.

Arriving to a café, he parked his car in front of it before he got out and entered the café together with her. She didn't seemed having interest on eating, but he needed to make her eat this morning since her body was skinny and her skin was dead pale. She looked like a completely a real zombie. "Why are you looking at me like that...?" Caroline gulped while looking at him back.

"You look exactly like a zombie, Ms. Forbes." He said teasing her while looking around for a comfortable seat for them and immediately pull her hands when he found one.

Caroline rolled her eyes, laughing softly because of what he said about her. She wondered how he could make her happy when they just met about an hour ago. She was happy. She was laughing right now. _It's been a while since I'm feeling happy like this_.

"See, you are prettier like this," he was amused to see her being happy.

"So I'm no longer a zombie?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulder, decided to tease her again after thinking it would help her to smile and laugh more. "Yes, you are still a zombie. Your voice is even weaker. That is why I'm bringing you here to get your energy back. Do you want to order something you'd like to eat, love?"

"I'm ordering sandwich, if there's any." Caroline replied simply with a nod. Her eyes were looking straight to his. Those pair of eyes she wouldn't forget—the eyes of someone who saved her—even if in an annoying way, she could tell. She watched him ordering breakfasts to the waitress and she remembered she hadn't thank him enough for what he did to her.

"Thank you, Klaus. For saving my life. I shouldn't have plan to jump." Caroline gave the widest smile to him as a thankful sign for making her smile. "And you see, you've successfully made me smile like no one ever did before."

* * *

**8 Years Later**

* * *

Caroline smiled remembering how did they met. It was not a usual encounter like everybody else. Nope. They met when she was trying to end her life because of what happened to her. She could tell it was _fate_. A fate that brought them finally together, because she never thought she would end up having him as a husband now. While looking at a photo album where she put all her pictures with him together within years, her son came and crawled to her lap. "Hello, Nicholas." She said smiling while carrying him up. "What's up? Mom is looking at my pictures with your dad. He is so attractive here, see? Just like you."

Nicholas only smiled while biting his finger, looking at her in a amused manner. He was even smiling. His smile reminded her so much to his father. "Your smile makes me miss him more. He has been working abroad for a week. I wonder when he will come back since he didn't tell me."

"I'm here, love."

She turned around as soon as she heard a very familiar voice of her husband, where she saw he was standing there with a charming smile he always showed her. "Klaus!" She squealed while carrying her son and then approached her husband. He was looking even more attractive these days, making her in love with him more and more. "You don't tell me you're back today!"

"I'm giving you and Nicholas a surprise," he chuckled softly and kissed her forehead before turning to his son and gave him the same forehead kiss. "Hope you don't mind about the surprise, yes, lovelies?"

"I obviously mind."

"You've never changed."

"Well, hope you don't mind about it."

Klaus smiled knowing how she was still the same stubborn and passionate Caroline he met a few years ago, when he saved her life from jumping. Even treat her with a breakfast after it. If she didn't stop him from jumping as well, he would have jump down to the ground and died. Luckily she stopped him. He smiled at the memory. It was embarrassing how did they met; unlike the usual first encounters people always have where they shyly introduce themselves to eachother and then going out.

"I love you, Caroline Mikaelson."

"I know," she smiled happily. "I love you too, Klaus. So much more than you know."

And so they lived happily ever after—together with their son Nicholas—_forever_.

* * *

_**Did I do it good? ;_; Please leave me reviews to know if I'm doing it well. Don't forget to check out my other stories too if you don't mind because I need your opinion if I should continue them. Thankyou! :)**_


End file.
